


AzureTale

by Alice_Snake



Series: AzureTale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Genocide Frisk, Love/Hate, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Snake/pseuds/Alice_Snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there have been many resets sans has been having a weird feeling in his chest but does remember the resets till he finally snaps/ frisk ran away from home and fell down in to the underground with his best friend chara egging him on too kill every one</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the good child / the bad child

frisk look down at the floor wondering what they did wrong now. frisk starts looking at the room and their self . he see he is chained to a steel chair no surprise there his parents always leave him like this. but here room was fill with a red color liquid and the key was in his hand.”what happen here” there voice sound very horse like they been yelling a lot.  
“i need to get out of here i know the grown up will blame anything wrong on me”.

frisk unlocks his chains and run out of the house with out taking a look around if he did he would of saw two dead bodies and a knife.frisk got out and nobody in sight he thought what place he could hide then he look left and saw the perfect place Mount Ebott.

it says if anyone goes there they never come back the perfect place to to hide go there _frisk you’ll be safffffe_.”gotcha” frisk always had the voice in the back of his he trust that voice it help him live though the hellhole of a home. he started to to run to that mountain hoping for a place he can be free.


	2. The Happy Skeleton/The Sad Skeleton

_sans thoughts_

“ SANS YOU LAZY BONES GET UP AND PICK UP THIS SOCK!” sans starts to open his eye sockets the left one a void black.the right a is flaring a bright azure blue flame. sans quickly covers his right eye with his hands with a scared look on with face . he look around the room to make sure papyrus was not there seeing no one he started talking to him self in a quite voice “calm drown sans it was just a dream” the flame starts to slowly go down “it was just a dream a human hasn’t been here for a year or two and i doubt one going to be here anytime soon” the flame disappeared and a white glowing dot started to form in the left eye socket he takes in a big breath the exhale removed his hands to show it looked like the two eye socket look almost the same except very small cracks on the top of the left eye and bottom of the right eye.

he gets up from the messy bed and walks over the plate of spaghetti to the door takes a deep breath he opens it a little to feel small chill he look at his self he was a naked. “WHAT THE HELL!!!” “ SANS I DON’T KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS BUT DON’T SAY I. IT SOUNDS BAD” how could he tell it was bad when he dose not know what it means sans yells though the door “OK SO DO KNOW WHERE MY CLOTHES IS MORE IMPORTANTLY MY JACKET” “ OH YES THERE IN THE WASH” sans now a little angry at his brother _why didn’t ask_ first.  
“ OK ONE YOU SHOULD HAVE ASK FIRST” “I DID YOU SAID OK THEN TOOK OF YOUR CLOTHES AND BOTHER I THOUGHT YOUR BONES WERE MUCH THICKER THEN THEY LOOK” _ok i know i were really baggy clothes but really paps_ “OK WHEN WILL THEY BE DONE” “ I JUST PUT THEM IN THE WASHER TO ABOUT 5 HOURS AND DON,T THINK ABOUT STAYING IN YOUR ROOM THE WHOLE TIME BROTHER YOU HAVE WORK TO WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS TODAY. THOSE CANT BE YOUR ONLY THING TO WEAR.” he got me there _ok time to dig though the old closet_ sans goes over to the very small door and opens it it had 5 thing hang up in it.

“ huh who thought the closet would be this bare to the bone hahaha” he finds no shorts and no t-shirts ether he found a lab coat that was a complete no go, a blue turtle neck, a pair of black pants, an apron, then a old shirt old of papyrus. sans wipe is face with his hand _oh god i’m going to look like gaster_ he puts on the clothes hating him self for feeling surprisingly comfortable in them then instead of putting on dress shoes to go with he puts on his slippers he then walked out of his room locked the door went down the stairs and got a shocked look for papyrus sans thought his jaw was going to unhinge it was down so far.

” BROTHER YOU LOOK ALMOST AS AMAZING AS ME AND THAT’S REALLY SAYING SOMETHING BUT WHY PUT ON SLIPPERS” “i like the slippers and don’t get use to this when my clothes a ready im going to put them on right away” “BUT SANS YOU LOOK MUCH BETTER” “ no pap come one i want to get this over with besides ice cream for nice cream” “SANS NO PUNS!!! AND I DONT EVEN LIKE ICE CREAM ITS NOT EVEN NICE” “ ok sorry i thought it would be very punny” “NYEEE SANS” “ok im done really so what are we doing” “OH WERE GOING TO LOOK FOR A HUMAN NEAR THAT DOOR YOU LIKE SO MUCH” “ok paps” sans felt like he had butterflies in his ribs _i have a bad feeling about this_


	3. The Happy Family/The Broken Family

frisk is laying in bed looking at the toy knife he found in his pocket it was a old knife he could only think this because it covered in dust.  **that looks like fun what are you going to do with it.** “ I think i’m not sure yet” **i know how about he cant rid of that goat lady** “ WHAT but she so nice a-and kind much more then mom and dad” **yeah but she a monster all they want is you dead so they can have your soul to get out and kill the rest of the humans** “fine i-i will but I what to know what happen when I fell.“ 

**oh that well you blacked out and the monster were coming after you but one nice one came and carried you here he was a sweet little flower** ”oh t-that was nice of him” **yes it was so come one lets get her before she gets you** “ok” frisk walk out of the nice room to see the goat monster walking down the stairs then the voice yelled **FRISK HURRY SHE IS ABOUT TO DESTROY OUR ONLY WAY OUT** frisk scared and confuse for one the voice never yell at him before and two how did they know that’s what she was doing.

 frisk ran as fast as he could then trip then fell down the rest of the stairs she saw the goat monster after he fell looking past him he got up she then started to walk away he followed once he and her were in front of the big door she said “ go away my child I did to destroy this door to make sure no one gets hurt again” frisk looked at the floor she was trying to help him not kill him maybe this isn’t the right thing to do.

  **frisk what are you doing she is trying to trick you do not give up** the voice was right he will not give up he was _determine_  to get out of this then then he takes the toy knife out of his pocket and the world goes black and white he take the toy knife and hits the goat woman as hard as he could she hits the ground and says “my child, chara why… I now see what i was to blind to before when i was going to destroy the door i see it was not you i was protecting it was _**them**_  I was protecting them from **you** and I have failed….please… _sans_ don’t keep to your promise i beg of you.” 

then the monster turn into dust. frisk broke down crying “ sh-she was so nice and i killed her and the worse part it it” then a grin appeared “was kind of fun” **that’s the spirit frisk**  they go to open the door then they started to hear a knocking sound.          


	4. The New Friend/The New  Threat part 1

_sans thoughts_

sans knock on the large that last nightmare really freaked him out he need someone to talk to other then his brother. “ hey old lady knock knock” “whose there” what that is not toriels voice i need to play it cool “orange” “orange who?” sans eyes go pure black for the punch line “orange you going to let me in.” the white dots return in his eyes the door opens up _did not think it was going to be that easy._

sans walks in to see a kid in a blue shirt purple strips and _wait is that a kilt_ the kid has a toy knife in his hand hot tears running from his red eyes dust all around him sans mess with the neck part of his turtle neck _oh god lady you sure know how to pick them_ “hey kiddo nice to met you i’m sans, sans the skeleton and i will be here to keep you away from all the weirdos out there but i guess i all ready failed because i’m here.”

 sans winks at the kid, the kid starts to laugh a bit _oh i’m always funny_ sans puts his hand out for the kid to shake it the kid shakes it then they all hear a fart noise they kind  brakes out laughing sans felt his smile grow wider “the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick its always funny.”   _i’m starting to like this kid_

“ so what your name kid” the kid thinks about for a min “its chara” “ well _chara_  what to come with me don’t worry my brother papyrus is fun but he may try to capture you but i’ll be there so don’t worry” sans starts to walk out of the room he hear a feint voice _sans I  beg of you… ____ _______ safe.i will tori_ sans and that child left the room 


	5. The New Friend/ The New Threat     Part 2

_frisk thoughts_ **??? thoughts**

frisk and sans walk out of the ruins to see snow then wind blew between frisk legs. “it’s so cold” “well kiddo this is why people made pants but i cant complain I usually wear short. although i cant be cold i have no skin so the wind goes right though me.” “hahahaha” **how did you think that was funny** _because he a skeleton he’s all bone_ **frisk you have bad taste** _oh come on_ **no really bad taste** “hey  sans “ “yeah kid” “what papyrus like.“

oh papy he’s really nice he will try to capture you so he can be in the Royal Guard but don’t worry he wont hurt you but why he then going to make you do a lot of puzzles there super easy though” “is that is “ “he truly is the nice person and brother he’s the best” sans has a soft look on his face then the get in to a clearing with a lamp in it “ok kid hid behind that lamp please” **don’t frisk** frisk stays where he is.

 “or not that’s fine to i guess” papyrus runs in to the area “BROTHER DID YOU FINE A HUMAN” “yeah bro right here” “OK” papyrus then ran out “well kid i wish you luck i need to catch up” sans then walks the way his brother was going well **frisk don’t do any of the puzzles its a waste of time ok** _but what if there fun looking_ **still don’t do it** _all right_ frisk starts walking where the skeletons went he sees papyrus and sans spinning in place.

 “OH MY GOD IT’S A HUMAN WOWIE I’M DIZZY” frisk looks behind him where papyrus was looking _is there really another human_ all he sees is a rock “uh… bro i think that’s a rock” “oh” papyrus  looks really sad “ but whats that in front of the rock” “OH MY GOD (IS THAT A HUMAN)” “(yes)” “NOW BE READY HUMAN TO BE CAPTURE BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS” papyrus then leaves sans follows frisk then starts to feel sleepy he close his eyes and goes to sleep


	6. Chapter 6

http://trinityboillat.tumblr.com/post/142261468282/azuretale-the-new-eneny-the-old-eneny please go to here the stupid website used not lrt me put the while finshed work one it if you guys know how to fix it please tell me


	7. The New Dust/The New Gift

_frisk thoughts_ **chara thoughts** (this was when sans was taking his nap)

frisk woke up in a race car bed it was warm and nice he looks to the side to see papyrus “HUMAN I’M SORRY I FOUND YOU ASLEEP BY THAT TREE COVERED PRESENTS IN SNOWDIN NO ONE ELSE IS AROUND I WONDER IF YOU KNEW WHERE THEY WENT” frisk push them self up in to more of a sitting position _chara i don’t know what he’s talking about_ **oh that flower thought you shouldn’t sleep some where to dangerous so he put you under that tree to keep you safe.**

_oh that was nice of him i should thank him_ **oh don’t worry about that i all ready did** _what but i thought you were only a voice in my head_ n **o no no frisk i’m your friend i help you get though this horrible world i’m always here to help and when you really need it i can and WILL take over** frisk feels a chill going up his back when he hears his “friend” say will like he did **by the way he need to get rid of papyrus** _what but he has done nothing wrong to me_ **yes but he will frisk there is some one playing in the back round they what your soul to get out of this place and he wont stop at any thing to see you died.**

_who_ then his friend went quiet **just take care of it** “HUMAN ARE YOU OK ARE YOU STILL COLD DO YOU NEED MORE BLANKETS” frisk got up and saw he had pink lather gloves on he need to take care of it “HUMAN ?” “forgive me please i’m saving us both” “NYH” frisk comes at papyrus he just barely dodge that attack and went out the window **go get him frisk** _gotcha._

frisk ran out of the room he saw a room next to the one he came out of it had a weird glow to it he try’s to open the door but it was locked he looks to the side to see a washer and dryer the dryer was open he could see a blue sleeve hanging out of it **frisk get going** “sorry” frisk ran out of the house he saw papyrus foot steps he fallowed them to a foggy area he could see the out line of papyrus in the fog “ HUMAN I BELIEVE YOU MAY BE WALKING ON THE WRONG PATH AND I WHAT TO HELP YOU. CAN STOP AL OF THIS NOW PLEASE I BELIEVE IN YOU.”

 the world then went black and white again he could see his name and a LV 7 *papyrus is sparing you* frisk hits the fight button frisk then hit papyrus skull off his body his body the turns into dust “HUMAN I BELIEVE THERE IS STILL GOOD IN YOU EVEN IF YOU DON,T THINK SO sans please…”  as papyrus skull turns into dust he saw the monsters soul it was bright  orange with a blue string covered in azure blue flames going of into waterfall the soul brakes apart and with it the blue string “what was that.”

  **that’s how he controls these monsters with his magic** _that evil person is that why we have to kill them to set them free_ **right frisk we need to help all of the monsters in the underground so they can be saved** frisk walks out of the snow into stone area after walking a bit he comes across sans who not looking to good like we was tired and wore out “hay sans are you alright” sans looks at frisk like he didn’t know he was there he shakes himself he look a lot better but his right eye is glowing brighter then is left which looks almost not there “yeah kiddo i’m fine by the way i have a gift for you because i’m pretty sure you a boy so here.”

 sans pulls out a pair of old shorts the were dark gray with a white line on there right side he hands them to frisk “ there you go kid i’m sure there way better then whatever your wearing” frisk take of his kilt and put on the shorts they are much better there really comfortable “ thanks sans it help a lot” to problem kid” then they hear a phone ring ( they ring is Megalovania ) sans says “give me a sec kid” sans pick up is phone with a cool smile on his face with seconds that smile goes away and is left eye goes void black and his right is burning a bright azure blue flame **frisk run this isn’t good** sans close his phone and looks hard and long at frisk be for disappearing in a swirl of azure flames frisk now has a good idea whose be hide this   


	8. The Fire Goes Out/The Sun Goes Out

_sans thoughts_  

        Sans phone starts ringing “give me a sec kid” sans picks up the phone alyphs voice was on the other side “OMG SANS IM SO S-SORRY THE H-HUMAN THE KILLED PAPYRUS UNDYNE IS REALLY ANGRY … sans you there…sans?” _papyrus is dead no no NO_ sans right eye at this point flaring up so bad he could swear it was melting his skull that was the only explanation why is other eye was starting to hurt as well. Sans looked at the kid think what kind of ways he could make him pay for taking his brother, his sun away from him but he had to check for himself first _alyphs could be wrong she had to be papyrus would never let the human kill him NEVER_. **  
**

           Sans snapped his fingers and in a swirl of blue flames we was at their house it was dark and cold even though he can’t feel the cold of snowdin it felt cold in here. Sans could feel hot blue tears running down his face. Sans snaps his fingers again and went to all of papyrus’s puzzles he was nowhere to be found. He snapped his fingers one more time he this time he was in a foggy area he was a mess now the bright blue tears coming now his eyes had put out the fire from his right eye that pain was now gone but a much more painful feelings took its place lost, betrayal exhaustion those are way worse then the pain sans has gotten accustomed to over the years.

         _Papyrus has to be here this is the only other place left besides undyne’s_  sans started to walk through the foggy area being careful becuase of his one HP one thing hitting him he be dust soon after. a good 2 minutes of walking later sans finally sees something papyrus’s red scarf sans ran to it the scarf laid in a pile of dust. Sans couldn’t take it he collapsed he picks up the scarf and starts to hug on to it and starts to cry “pa-papyrus why w-why did you have ta-to die and why not me you had so much more ahead of you then i did and now without you i-i don’t know what to do”  

        Then sans had an idea he summons his soul its azure blue color and the flames on it low looking like it was about to go out he lifts it up it to the air using his magic he felt like all the air was taken out of him. _Huh that’s what it feels like nice to know_ he then slams his soul against  the ground. he expected to start turning into dust but nothing happens “wh-what” sans then heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him he made his soul go back into him. Then summons a gaster blaster aimed at the direction of the sound. His sadness replaced be angry his right eye started to flare up again.

       Then he saw undyne “sans is that you what are you doing what is that thing and what’s wrong with you right eye” seeing it was undyne he made the gaster blaster disappear “man dude you look like a mess how about he get you to the alyphy lab in hotlands ok” while undyne said this she was staring at the scrafe in sans’s arms. Undyne stuck out her hand sans grabbed it and got up out of the snow “come on i’ll help you get there” “thanks undyne” sans was starting to cry again “ hey no problem that’s what friends are for” sans eyes went void black “ yeah “friends”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that its short ill get longer  
> ps first time doing this go check out my other stuff on my tumblr http://trinityboillat.tumblr.com/


End file.
